Oscuro Amanecer
by Nofret
Summary: ¿Acaso hay un límite para lo que se puede perdonar? Y si lo hay ¿Cuál es? Mireille Bouquet se encuentra en una encrucijada ¿la venganza o el perdón? Y ¿Con cual es más difícil vivir? post capitulo 21.


_**Advertencia**__ (esto es en caso de que lo busquen con lupa) posibles insinuaciones de shoujo-ai, todo dependiendo de su propia sensibilidad a ello._

_**Oscuro Amanecer.**_

**Kanashii uta wo fuimi omoi dashita**

**Natsu no moufu ni maguri konda you na noni**

**Tsumetai ame ni ashi wo hayametemo**

**Nakushita mono ni todokanaita naiteita kimi no uta.**

_De repente, recordé una triste canción_

_Aunque era de noche, fui bajo el agua en el cobijo del verano_

_Aunque hubiera apresurado mi paso en la lluvia_

_Lloraría de no encontrar algo que perdí… tu canción._

**Ie ni kaeru michi de wa yubi wo hanasezuni**

**Tooi densha no oto yasashii uminari ni kaeta**

**Futari de.**

_En el camino de regreso a casa, __sin soltar tus dedos en mi mente_

_El sonido del lejano tren cambio a un gentil rumor del mar. Junto a nosotros._

**Kodomo no horo ni yonda Indio minami e**

**Fune no deru jikan wo futari de hana, kaita NOOTO**

**Kawaita Karen kageri nai daiya**

**Maboroshi no daichi wo watashi dakega samayotteru ina mo.**

_Te llame cuando niño, hacia el sur de Indio_

_Estábamos juntos antes de que el barco zarpara, entonces escribí en mi cuaderno_

_El sol no era nublado en ese seco aire_

_Solo yo vago por la tierra ilusoria aun ahora._

**Kimi no kureta mono wasure takunakute**

**Tooi uminari ni mimi mo sumasu**

**Hitori de**

_No quiero olvidar lo que me has dado_

_Y escuchare cuidadosamente al mar rugir desde lejos_

_Por mi cuenta_

_**(Indio; **__Yuki Kajiura)_

Las gotas de lluvia se precipitaban del cielo hasta estrellarse con las lapidas. El sonido de disparos resonaba dentro de los confines del cementerio, perdiéndose entre el viento, el eco de la lluvia y el ruido propio de Paris. Sin embargo, nada de esto podría jamás haber evitado que alguien de la experiencia de Mireille los oyera, apenas por encima del desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón.

Tenía que encontrarla, encontrar a Kirika; no sabía lo que haría cuando lo consiguiera, a pesar de todas sus convicciones previas, se encontraba indecisa y confusa con respecto al que debería ser su curso de acción. Sabia que la venganza, una retribución rápida y absoluta, debería ser su mayor prioridad, pero la opresión en su pecho y el peso que de repente se había alojado en su estomago parecían estar ganando la guerra del quiero y debo. Fue entonces que la vio; revolver en mano y dándole la espalda.

La oscuridad, casi una presencia física y tan extraña como familiar, parecía envolverla. Su expresión al voltear hablaba de tristeza y culpa; aun así, el revolver no tembló al apuntar en su dirección.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio estático, la lluvia apenas cayendo aun.

Mireille contemplo esos ojos que parecían no verla, su propia arma un peso muerto en su mano, el brazo colgando. Permaneció inmóvil, aun cuando la pólvora estallo y el barril giro, otro cuerpo golpeando el suelo tras de ella, su atención solo vacilando por una fracción de segundo de la otra asesina; frente a ella, Kirika bajaba y posteriormente, luego de varios segundos en los que solo sus respiraciones perforaban el mutismo, soltaba el revolver, apartando la mirada, los hombros caídos como si el peso del mundo reposara sobre ellos, o quizás… _quizás solo sea el peso de sus pecados._

"_**La mano del amor que carga el pecado."**_

No pudiendo soportar el silencio por mas tiempo, Mireille apenas titubeo antes de llamas a su compañera.

- ¿Kirika?

Fue un simple susurro, aun así, la castaña reculo como si la hubiera golpeado.

- ¿Kirika?- la rubia repitió con un dejo de preocupación, tomando medio paso al frente.

Ver a Kirika caer de rodillas sobre la tierra mojada, el rostro entre las manos y sus hombros temblando con el esfuerzo de contener los sollozos, fue como ver desplomarse los muros de una fortaleza: increíble y conmovedor.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Mireille cruzo la distancia entre las dos de dos zancadas, olvidándose de la Walter que cayo inerte en un charco de agua.

- Kirika- susurro arrodillándose a su lado y tomándola entre sus brazos, la mejilla apoyada en la castaña cabeza- Shh, Kirika, no…

- No puedo pedir perdón- la adolescente sollozo, apenas intentando liberarse del abrazo; tal era su estado de agitación.

- Shh, no digas nada- _No lo hagas mas difícil, no quiero… no quiero hacerlo._

- Yo los maté, fui yo- su cuerpo entero temblaba; ambas estaban caladas hasta los huesos y el viento del alba no perdona a nadie, ni siquiera a aquellos que sufren, ni siquiera a los corazones rotos.

- Yo… no p-per-don… un crimen mas… no puedo pagar… imposible de expiar… este pecado…

Sus brazos se aferraban firmemente a la otra asesina, un labio entre sus dientes, aplastando el impulso de llorar ella misma ¿Qué podía hacer¿Qué podía decir¿Cómo consuelas a alguien que cree haber cometido un crimen imperdonable en tu contra¿Qué haces si es cierto¿y cuando te das cuenta de que eso ya no te importa? Ya no era importante, no como antes ¿Una pieza fundamental de quien era ahora¿de Mireille Bouquet? Si, sin duda alguna; probablemente no debería dudar en ejecutar su venganza, pero ¿Cómo matarla¿Cómo volver a verse en el espejo si dañaba permanentemente a esta niña perdida?

- No puedo- murmuro Mireille para si- no puedo.

- La promesa…

La voz casi esperanzada de Kirika hizo que a Mireille se le helara la sangre.

- Hicimos una promesa.

_¡¡NO!!_

Kirika se echo para atrás de sus, sorpresivamente, débiles brazos.

- Prometiste matarme cuando supiéramos la verdad de nuestro pasado, Mireyu.

La rubia estaba congelada, terror puro clavándola donde estaba. _No me lo pidas, no me pidas que te mate. No podría…_

- Onegai, Mireyu, onegai- los ojos inundados, sus mejillas bañadas por las lagrimas que se escapaban, lodo en la ropa y el cabello mas revuelto que nunca; Kirika era la imagen viva de la mas abyecta miseria, un tipo siniestro de esperanza apenas iluminando sus rasgos.

_La esperanza de la muerte._ Pensó Mireille con un nudo en la garganta; distraídamente dándose cuenta de que preferiría cortarse el brazo derecho antes que volver a verla de esa manera.

"_**La mano de la oscuridad que trae esperanza."**_

- ¡Al diablo con la maldita promesa!- exclamo con voz temblorosa y ronca, las lagrimas que hasta entonces reprimiera resbalaron por su rostro- No puedo- sollozó- No me pidas que lo haga…

- ¿Mireyu?- era el turno de la japonesa de sentirse alarmada- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, no lo se- sus dedos comenzaron a clavarse en los hombros de la otra asesina- no me pidas que lo haga, no preguntes por que no; no puedo, ya no…

- Mireyu…

No hacia falta ser vidente para notar las dudas en sus ojos, era obvio que no sabia que hacer. Casi podían oírse sus pensamientos: que merecía la muerte, que _debía_ morir; pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería causarle mas dolor, aunque, seguramente su presencia no haría mas que recordarle lo que ya le habían arrebatado… su familia.

- Pero…

- Nada, pero nada- la interrumpió la rubia, aparentemente, recuperando parcialmente su compostura- ha sido una larga noche, ambas necesitamos dormir- gruño viendo salir el sol.

- Pero Mireille…

- No ahora, Kirika- la miro suplicante, apartando la mirada casi inmediatamente después- se que hay mucho de que hablar, mucho que aclarar- una ultima lagrima escapo sus ojos, un leve hipido cortando sus palabras y haciéndola torcer el gesto- pero nada bueno puede salir de hablarlo ahora, cansadas como estamos y heridas en mas de un sentido.

- ¿Entonces qué?- pregunto la ya muy confundida castaña.

Conseguir un cuarto de hotel- comento secamente recordando el desastre en su apartamento- sobre el resto, ya pensaremos en algo- se froto el rostro con cansancio, limpiándose las lagrimas- solo no te vayas, no creo poder soportarlo- después de una corta pausa continuo casi en un susurro- no se que haría si te fueras.

- Si eso es lo que deseas- Kirika se puso en pie, ayudando a la rubia cuando noto su inestabilidad al imitarla- no pretenderé entenderlo pero mientras me quieras aquí, no perteneceré a otro lugar.

**Notas de Autora:**

_Un__ fic "What if?" del capitulo 21¿original? No tengo ni idea¿a ser continuado? Ni de broma, me apego a las historias cortas hasta próximo aviso; lo único que se de la situación es lo que aparece en la historia: que si Kirika no hubiera abierto la boca primero la reacción de Mireille hubiera sido más… ¿positiva? en fin, todo lo que se por seguro es que Mireille no siguió a Kirika hasta el cementerio para matarla._

_La traducción al español de la canción esta sacada de una al ingles y no directamente del japonés, así que no estoy segura de que tan precisa sea. De todas formas me pareció apropiado usarla, Yuki Kajiura misma admitió que "Indio" expresaba una confusión solamente propia de la juventud, lo que la hacia perfecta para esos dos personajes en especifico; yo por mi parte decidí tomarle la palabra, espero no haberme equivocado._

_Reviews, comentarios y criticas, todos son aceptables y agradecidos. ¡¡Me encantan los debates!!_

_**Nofret.**_


End file.
